A vehicle may support communication with various electronic devices such as a vehicle diagnostic device, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a notebook, over a vehicle network. The vehicle can be connected to an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) may configure the vehicle network with the electronic device according to a communication protocol such as Controller Area Network (CAN) (International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 1158), Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART), and Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J1850. More specifically, the vehicle includes a vehicle gateway, and can be connected to the electronic device directly using a wired or wireless connection via the vehicle gateway or using Peer to Peer (P2P) connection via Ethernet, a switch, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and an Access Point (AP).
As various wireless communication methods such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Wireless Broadband (WiBro) being unit of Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), WLAN, Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), and Bluetooth emerge, an electronic device can communicate with the vehicle network using the various wireless communication methods and provide an integrated service based on vehicle information obtained from the vehicle network.
Accordingly, diverse vehicle applications for providing vehicle related services in association with the vehicle and the electronic device are possible. For example, a driver can use location information, voice navigation, call and message sending, and music play using the vehicle applications while driving a car, by interworking the vehicle and the electronic device.
Mostly, when a driver starts a vehicle, the electronic device can execute a particular function in association with a car kit. However, the car kit is started-up after the driver starts the vehicle and it takes some time to establish communication to a portable terminal. When the vehicle is not running, a driver needs to manually run a vehicle application of the portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.